


灼人的秘密【中】

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 本章有kontimdami3P情节
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	灼人的秘密【中】

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有kontimdami3P情节

00

提摩西是达米安的好姐姐，小男孩非常非常喜欢他。

他拥有一切作为一个出色的姐姐应该具备的美好品质。他很聪明，也很安静，比起他那或聒噪或疯狂的两个哥哥，这点实在是令人欣赏。当然，姐姐也会管教弟弟，但是姐姐永远懂得适时地选择容忍和退让。

所以，也跟所有姐姐一样地，提摩西不属于他的弟弟。

他属于别的男人。

达米安想这可能就是问题所在。

德雷克和其他的小鸟们都不太一样，他并没有对布鲁斯执着到一种病态的程度。而达米安不得不承认的是，他们这些异父异母的兄弟们之间之所以能紧密联系起来，绝对跟他们对布鲁斯的迷恋脱不了关系，这种扭曲的恋父情结把所有小鸟都紧紧绑到了一起，让他们能有一块地方是亲密无间的——因着他们能互相了解。

而德雷克是不同的。

他是唯一一只绑得没那么紧的小鸟，离开的也很早，对布鲁斯的执念可能还没有他对他那唯一的，失而复得的克隆恋人的多。

达米安知道，德雷克与布鲁斯之间的情感羁绊并不是建立在伤痛上的，那是种跟他，格雷森或者陶德的比起来更为纯粹而阳光的，健康关系。所以这也意味着没那么深刻和坚固。

这让他很不爽，他觉得德雷克有时候快脱离他们家这张网了，而这意味着达米安没办法再掌控他喜欢的好姐姐。他的控制欲对此不满地叫嚣不止。

德雷克得是他的。

得依旧是韦恩家地下蝙蝠洞里的罗宾鸟。

而不会成为一个氪星的新娘。

01

“我是说，他可以是你的妻子。”

达米安扶着不属于他的，另一个超级小子的胸膛抬起头，眯着那双奥古的绿眼睛傲慢地盯着一脸紧张的康纳，一字一顿地宣布道:

“但德雷克依旧是韦恩家的财产，就跟其他所有罗宾一样。”

提摩西在达米安的身后发出一声懊恼挫败的呻吟，他没想到达米安居然会是因为这种事对他态度苛刻。也许他的小弟弟就是一只刺猬，不安会以最尖锐的形式显露出来，难免误伤到别人。

而可怜的康纳，自始至终不知道自己做错了什么，以至于要承受一个奥古的不满和命令。

他可从来不觉得自己从韦恩集团窃走了什么财产呀。反倒是小鸟们主动对他和他的下半身趋之若鹜不是吗？

“我没想过要从你那抢走什么。”

最终康纳只是这么说道，气息有点不稳，小韦恩还坐在他完全勃起的阴茎上呢，说真的，康纳都好奇对方到底是怎么做到在这种场合下还发表讲话的。

克隆男孩犹豫了会儿，然后把手搭上了达米安黏糊糊的腰上，稍稍用力地往下按了按，喉咙里咕哝道:

“所以我们能继续了吗？”

硬硬的龟头在潮热紧致的肠道里磨蹭过前列腺，刚刚高潮过的达米安难耐地挤出一声猫叫，介于小总裁已经宣布完自己的重要事项，他的绿眼睛顿时放纵地湿润起来。达米安伸手搂住康纳的脖颈，忍不住蹭了蹭。

“我想我可以把它当成个【yes】?”

达米安没有出声回应。

于是康纳把他抱得更紧了，下半身开始缓缓抽插起来。

小罗宾发育中的细瘦身躯滑腻得像尾抽搐的鱼，而这让康纳感觉很好，不过他有些愧疚去承认这点，与肯特一家的相处渐渐让他学会了文明社会里的人类应有的羞耻——乔甚至还会在每周五的夜晚跟他分享早恋心得呢，这让他该如何告诉对方他其实每晚都能操到小男孩的未成年爱人，如果达米安和他都有那个心情的话。

提姆从达米安背后凑过来给了康纳一个吻，超级小子感激地望了眼自己的罗宾。提姆总是那么体贴又细心。

然后他怀里淫荡的小飞机杯又在不满地抱怨和催促了，打断了康纳和提姆更多含情脉脉的对视。康纳懊恼。有时候他会觉得，即便是作为一个韦恩，达米安也实在是傲慢过头了——但介于他还没跟他父亲的情人上过床，所以也不好妄下断论。

不过显然他的爱人对他怀里这个罪孽深重的小鬼有着不一般的溺爱和纵容。康纳看到提姆笑着，温柔地把双手穿过达米安的腋下，像提起一只小猫一样把他抱了起来。阴茎从体内滑出的瞬间让小韦恩泪眼婆娑地嘟囔了一句脏话，涨红的眼眶衬得粼粼的绿翡翠看上去令人心碎。

即便有所挑剔，康纳也不得不承认，这个邪恶的小生物有着充满说服力的迷人之处。

提姆没有让达米安说出更多的脏话了，因为他很快就用自己的阴茎填满了达米安下面那张嘴，继续着自己男友刚刚的工作。

比起康纳，他跟达米安有着更多的相处和磨合经验，他能知道怎么更好更快地满足小家伙。康纳对此有些吃醋，一边撸动着自己还勃起着的阴茎，一边冲自己的女朋友撇撇嘴:

“你不觉得我们太宠他了吗？这算什么？免费的备用按摩棒吗？”

提姆仍是微笑:

“哦，康纳，好男孩永远不需要嫉妒什么。在解决好我弟弟的问题后我会让你得到想要的，我发誓。”

康纳脸红了。这会儿的提姆让他觉得太霸道总裁了，又辣得不可思议。见鬼，难道所有指挥若定的控制狂都这么魅力四射吗？

在提姆熟练的技巧下一直欲求不满的小暴君终于停止骂骂咧咧和臭脸，高潮了两次后精疲力尽地陷入了婴儿般的甜美睡眠。

而提姆也终于可以去好好骑自己的男朋友去享受自己今晚应得的高潮。

02

达米安感到烦躁。

且是那种无法抑制的，不断蔓延的烦躁。

乔不知道为什么现在正像条狗一样在他脖颈那块蹭个不停，而他甚至没办法推开对方，因为他的两只手都被超级男孩死死攥住了手腕。

达米安颤抖地叹了口气，他已经开始脸红了，但他知道他两腿之间的情况可能更糟糕，他必须得做些什么，或者说些什么了。

“你是在找什么吗？我很确定我的脖子里不会有一根超级骨头。”除非你把我的颈椎从皮肉下拽出来。

小男孩的动作停了下来。达米安庆幸。虽然今天的小超人看上去像犯了病，但还好听得进去人话。

然而正当他这么想着的时候，却看到了抬起头的小男友涨红的眼睛。

不开玩笑，达米安觉得那红得像下一刻就要给自己一剂热视线了。

“你今天到底出了什么毛病?”达米安皱起眉，心下已经开始忧心忡忡地准备起plan ABCD。

“D——”男孩的眼睛依旧委委屈屈的，要哭不哭的语调听上去像个受害者，“我昨晚梦到你了。”

哦，好极了。昨晚他在干什么？他在跟男孩的哥哥做爱来着。

达米安有一瞬心虚的松懈，而这导致他对男孩接下来的言语冲击毫无防备，不知所措。

“我梦到了我们接吻，但是还有更多——我不明白，达米安，我为你疼痛着，肚子里像是吞进了火球在灼烧着，每想到你一次，它就会灼烧得更厉害——”

天，乔现在真的哭出来了，像是他们执行任务时第一次见到死人那样。只是默默地流泪，没有一般儿童歇斯底里的哭叫，还不至于让达米安感到神经衰弱，但也够他手忙脚乱了。乔并不是个软弱的男孩，他只是有点单纯过头，达米安比任何人都清楚这点，到底是梦到了什么呀？我们的超级小子现在居然变成了爱哭鬼。

“我只是个十岁的孩子，还在上学，晚上总要比别人更早地被打发去睡觉，我甚至还不会看报纸。但你不是，达米安，你明明才只比我大三岁呀，但你已经有了博士学位，可以不用上学，你的爸爸也会让你在外面通宵。”

“我从没，我从没，在遇见你之前，我从没如此渴望长大成人过——和你在一起的每分每秒都会让我不安，我害怕你会觉得我半大不小，微不足道，无足轻重，只是因为我不够成熟。”

达米安为超级男孩的指控感到发窘，因为乔所担忧的这些想法，确实在他脑海中出现过。可是他有什么办法呀，他们的超级宝宝确确实实只是个小男孩啊。

“这没什么不好的。”

情绪激动的乔已经松开钳制他的双手，让达米安得意去安抚地摸摸男孩的发顶。他不想跟乔说谎，他无法欺骗对方他从没觉得他幼稚过，但是他也觉得那很可爱，所以没关系。

只要是乔，他觉得都没关系。超级宝宝这样就很可爱。

“别哭了。你到底梦到了什么？嗯？跟我说说，sup。”

沁了水的氪星蓝甚至比平常还要闪亮，有种致幻的绚丽。

“我梦到了一扇门。”

03

“门的那一端内的达米安，像是跟我两个世界一样遥远，可那明明只是一扇门啊，明明只是一扇门的距离啊——”

04

达米安要说没有为这句话感到震悚那是骗人的，他甚至想现在就去抓提摩西的男友来质问他们氪星人之间是不是有什么心灵感应之类的玩意儿。

05

“我看到了你，却看不清你在做什么，但是你身上有很多很多的淤血，就跟你现在脚踝上的那个一样——”

“嘿！”达米安脸红了，难得失态地拔高了音量：“不准用X视线偷看，我以为我们说好了的。”

妈的，父亲设计罗宾制服时怎么没有全部加铅。蝙蝠侠居然也会犯阿克琉斯之踵这种错误，他回去一定要亲自弥补这个致命缺陷。

“对不起。”乔被训斥着低下了头。

他其实偷偷看过很多次了，因为小罗宾制服里不含铅的地方比他想象的还要多，而只要偷看一次，他就忍不住看第二次，第三次。。。而他总能看到那些让他耿耿于怀的淤血印，起初他以为那是夜巡冒险时留下的伤口，后来他就推翻了这个猜想，因为罗宾在不出夜巡的日子里，身上的淤血印也是只增不减。

他无法理解，那到底是什么呀？达米安不会觉得痛吗？而因为自己得知这些伤势是通过不道德的途径，所以他也无法光明正大地向达米安表示关心。于是这些隐秘的印记便成了超级男孩心底灼人的秘密。

乔隐约地感觉到，这项秘密会是他童年的最后一把门闩，获得了这项秘密后，他就会真正地成为一个大人，走进达米安的那个世界了。

06

“所以，D，那到底是什么啊？”


End file.
